pirates_and_beyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasso Fuentes
Full Name: Jasso Fuentes Pronouns: He/Him Orientation: Heterosexual/Bi-Curious Birthday: January 31st * Pirate: 26 * Modern: 22 Height: 5’11” Hair: Brown, usually styled Skin Color: Naturally tan Eye Color: Brown Tattoos and Piercings: None Occupation: * Pirate: A.B.S * Modern: Maitre d’ at Romano’s/Youtube Personality Family: * María Carmen Fuentes - Mother * Manuel Fuentes - Father * Oriel Fuentes - Brother * A Variety of Cousins Past Partners/Crushes: * A Variety of Women (one night stands, pirate/modern) * Nameless Man (experimentation, pirate/modern) * Alyssa Perrin (friend-with-benefits - pirate/modern) MTB: ESTP-A Likes: Sex, games, and movie maratons. Dislikes: Judgemental pricks, monagomy, and predators. 'Trivia' * Go to karaoke song - "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes for the ladies who love a man that can sing and rap while sounding moderately intune. He'll make eye contact with as many women as possible in the audience. * First app in the morning -Google News to check the traffic and see how many times he can hit snooze before he'll be late for work. * Most played Spotify playlist - The Best' - the songs that invigorate him and get him ready to face whatever his day has for him. * When Kaisa gets to about thirteen, she goes to her tío Jasso and asks him for flirting advice. That goes about as well as you can expect. * Illusion mage with maxed Speech skills, Bard's College * He is very free with his affection though not one to initiate much, unless there's a pretty woman involved. As with most everything in his life, Jasso just drifts along doing what he feels like which occasionally involves offering a hug to his friend or convincing the beautiful waitress to meet him after her shift so that he can bang her. * On his side with his limbs stretched out as much as he can. He actually hates it when people try to cuddle with him while he's sleeping. * He's...eh at it? Though Jasso would love to say that he is a master of all things female and knows how to keep a woman happy no matter the time of the month, he has very little experience when it comes to dealing anyone not primed for hooking up with him. He's learned to let Alyssa tell him what she needs, comply with whatever sort of wishes she has, and hope that he doesn't say something stupid. He also gives one hell of a massage. During this time Alyssa does notice that he honestly tries to make her happy, so he gets some points for sweetness even if incompetence gets in the way. * The two recurring nightmares that Jasso has involve either his brother going missing or a horde of exes tracking him down to do unspeakable things to him to get revenge for his tendency to fuck and run. * Jasso's approach to babysitting is basically just entertain the kids all the time and let them do whatever their parents won't let them (to a degree; no crimes are committed because he's not going to explain why he had to place bail on their kids) * Jasso's professional career, much like his love life, is constantly fluctuating. He tends to switch careers every few years. * Jasso isn't really a solo play type of guy, he prefers partners, but he's always a little curious about the various toys Alyssa brings into their activities, and eventually she buys him a stroker for his birthday, which he becomes quite fond of. * Jasso ends up being inspired by his friends' Youtube successes and gets his own Let's Play channel as a side thing before discovering that it's a lot of fun being an entertainer and makes it his full time work. His has a public channel and an 18+ channel for the mature games that he uses as a platform to spread sex positive talk. * Jasso and Oriel have so much family in the area in the modern timeline. Whenever Inari and Seb are invited to hangout with a cousin, it always seems to be a different cousin that they've never met before. When asked how many cousins they have, they said probably around eighteen with plenty of second cousins and even a few third cousins on the way. So far they're looking to be the disappointments who don't carry on the family line. Category:Characters Category:Latinx Characters